But Yu Didn't
by tarothefool
Summary: "Sasu, boleh aku bertanya?" "hn" "menurutmu kata kata ini benar tidak? 'orang akan berhenti bermain main jika mereka menyadari ada orang yang tulus menyayanginya'" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke serius. "Hn. Kurasa benar" "Kau pernah mengalaminya? Siapa orang itu?" tanya Naruto -berharap Sasuke menyebutkan namanya "Ada. Seorang wanita" jawab Sasuke datar "A-ah begitu"
1. Chapter 1

BUT YOU DIDN'T

Udara pagi menyapa pemuda berumur 17tahunan itu, hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan setelah terbangun dari tidurnya adalah melihat hpnya, memeriksa apakah ada email yang masuk di hpnya. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi sendu ketika dia tidak mendapati satupun email dari kekasihnya. Genap seminggu kekasihnya itu tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Merasa buang buang waktu memikirkan hal itu, Naruto, nama pemuda itu jalan ke kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya untuk mandi. "hhhh tidak bisakah dia memberi kabar tentang keadaannya sekarang. Dasar teme" keluh pemuda blonde itu.

" heii naru-chan ada apa dengamu? Kau terlihat berantakan sekali" tanya kiba saat mendapati sahabatnya duduk sendirian dihalaman kampus. "sudah seminggu dia menghilang, tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali Kiba. Aku khawatir padanya" kata Naruto mengungkapkan apa yang ada dihatinya. " apa yang kau khawatirkan dari makhluk seperti dia Naru, dia bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Tenanglah dan fokus pada kuliahmu" jawab Kiba mencoba menenangkan pikiran Naruto. " bagaimana jika kita pergi minum kopi di Black Cheonsa?" lanjut pemuda dengan tattoo merah dipipinya. " errrrr kau yakin? Bahkan kau belum menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan dosen killer itu" Naruto menanggapi ajakan pemuda itu sambil menatap matanya. "Kakashi sensei maksudmu? Lupakan dia, tugasnya membuatku pusing. Ayo cepatlah bangun dan ikut aku per5i menenangkan diri, sepertinya kau butuh hiburan juga" Kiba menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya ke cafe dekat universitas mereka.

"ne naru-chan, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kiba setelah sampai di Black Cheonsa. " aku sama denganmu saja Kiba. Pesankan waffle juga untukku" jawab naruto malas. " baiklah tuan uzumaki" kiba menanggapi perkataan Naruto lalu memesan kopi untuk mereka. Tak lama Kiba kembali ke meja mereka dengan membawa semua pesanan mereka. Melihat Naruto sibuk memandangi Hpnya, Kiba hanya memutar matanya bosan " hei Naru, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan daritadi?" " aa tidak apa apa Kiba" jawab Naruto menyembunyikan kesedihannya karena tidak mendapat kabar dari Sasuke "berhentilah memikirkan Sasuke, kita disini untuk menenangkan diri" kata Kiba menanggapi kebohongan Naruto. Ia sudah hafal dengan kelakuan sahabat satunya itu. Selalu memprioritaskan Sasuke dihidupnya. " Aku mau mencoba menelponnya sekali lagi" kata Naruto bermonolog. Ia mencari nomor sasuke lalu menelponnya.

Terdengar dering telepon di cafe itu, merasa tidak asing dengan nada dering itu Naruto mencari sumber suara itu. Ia mendapati pemuda berambut raven sedang bermesraan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf sebelumnya aku ga update cepat,

Ada banyak hal yang menghambat dari urusan sekolah sampai ide buntu dan berakhir pada 'malas'

Sempet kepikiran juga buat ga lanjutin ff ini karena aku merasa ff ini berantakan

Tentang review review juga aku mau bilang makasih banyak buat semuanya,

Aku sadar kalau masih sangat amat banyak kekurangan dan ini aku nyoba buat memperbaiki

Gatau lagi mau ngetik apa, jadi silahkan baca kelanjutannya (jika berminat)

Chapter 2 But You Didn't (typo di judul)

" Naru, hey Naru! Ada apa ?" tanya Kiba terkejut saat mendapati air mata sukses menetes dari mata Naruto.

" Eum, ada apa kiba-chan? Tidak ada apa apa kok" jawab Naruto sendu.

Karena merasakan ada yang aneh dari sahabatnya, Kiba mengikuti arah pamdamgan Naruto. Kiba terkejut saat melihat seseorang – _pacar Naruto_ sedang bermesraan dengan wanita cantik.

" Naru-chan? " panggil Kiba, lalu memeluk Naruto. " Kau ingin pulang?"

"Entahlah Kiba, kurasa aku membutuhkan istirahat sebentar." Jawabnya sambil mengusap air matanya

" Aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Aku ingin cuci muka" lanjut Naru.

"Aku juga ikut" Kiba berteriak mengikuti Naru yang sudah jalan duluan ke toilet.

.

.

Setelah dari toilet mereka jalan jalan disekitar taman. " Naru, ayo kita duduk. Aku lelah" ajak Kiba.

"Baiklah Kiba, ayo duduk" Naruto menanggapi Kiba sambil memaksakan senyum.

Kiba yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris. "Kau memikirkan apa Naru-chan?"

" Aku tidak memikirkan apa apa, kenapa?" balas Naruto menatap mata Kiba.

" A-anoo, ayo kita pulang. Aku lelah ingin beristirahat" "Baiklah baiklah". Setelah menjawab ajakan dari Kiba, Naruto segera berdiri lalu jalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto berbaring dikasurnya mengecek ponselnya, memeriksa apakah ada email masuk. Saat tidak menemukan satupun email masuk, ia mematikan ponselnya dan melihat langit langit kamar. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, merefleksikan apa yang terjadi hari ini, dadanya terasa sesak air matanya menetes sampai akhirnya dia tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang menembus jendela kamar mengusik pemuda yang sedang asik bergulat dengan mimpinya(?). naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman, lalu mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa. Naruto meraih ponselnya, tidak terlalu berharap pacarnya menghubunginya.

Ddrrtt drrtt...

Getar ponsel Naru saat dinyalakan, Naru membuka email yanmg masuk

" from : Sasu

Hey Dobe, ayo kita jalan jalan. Aku punya waktu luang hari ini"

Terlihat senyum mengembang di bibir Naruto saat melihat email yang masuk di ponselnya

"to : Sasu

Heung, akan pergi kemana Teme?"

Ddrrtt ddrtt...

"from : Sasu

Terserah kau Dobe, kita bertemu di taman jam 10 nanti"

"to : Sasu

Baiklah Teme. Kurasa aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain"

Setelah mengirim balasan email dari Sasuke, Naruto segera bersiap untuk menemui Sasuke di taman.

"Aku memakai baju apa ya hmmmm" kata Naruto sambil memikirkan baju apa yang kira kira pantas dia pakai untuk kencan

'Ahh, aku mandi dulu saja" gumamnya saat dia menyadari sudah hampir terlambat – _menurutnya_

.

.

.

.

 **Taman Konoha 09.00**

Pagi itu di taman konoha terlihat banyak orang yang sedang olahraga. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mencoba memeriksa penampilannya, kemeja pink dipadukan dengan celana pendek selutut dan memakai sepatu berwarna putih. Sempurna, Naruto tampak imut saat mengenakan itu. Naruto melihat sekeliling taman, melirik jam tangannya

"Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Sasuke, nanti mau main apa ya" kata Naruto mencoba menyusun rencananya ke taman bermain bersama Sasuke .

"Sasu, kamu dimana ?" kata Naruto setelah berulang kali gagal menghubungi Sasuke. Pemuda blonde itu mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya lagi. Hari itu semakin siang tidak terasa Naru sudah menunggu selama 4jam. . Ia memandang langit, matahari tampak diatas ubun ubun. Mungkin orang lain akan merasa bosan, lelah, bahkan marah saat menunggu pasangannya yang terlambat, tetapi tidak dengan Naruto, dia tetap setia menunggu tanpa mengenalrasa lelah. Menunggu baginya bukan hal asing lagi, dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu, namun...

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita ke kedai es krim itu" Naru reflek melihat kebelakang saat mendengar nama pacarnya disebut oleh seorang wanita.

Namun.. semuanya berbeda, jika dulu – _atau mungkin beberapa menit yang lalu_ ia menunggu dengan senang hati, dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya. Kini semuanya menghilang. Air mata menetes dari mata indahnya.

Benar saja, lelaki yang daritadi ia tunggu kini sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pink kemarin. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wanita itu sendu, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Secara tidak sengaja, Sasuke bertatap mata dengan Naruto, dia tampak terkejut dan berbisik " Naru.." namun Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tampak dipaksakan lalu ia pergi dari taman

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : MK-sensei(?)**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance – Rate : T**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 _Haii minna-san,_

 _Sebelumnya terimakasih buat semua review review kalian,_

 _Itu bener bener bantu aku buat nulis/ngetik lebih baik lagi /bow/_

 _Tentang penulisan judul atau kesalahan yang lain, aku ga berminat buat edit tapi aku bakal perbaikin disetiap chapnya_

 _Sekali lagi, Terimakasih_

 **But Yu Didn't**

 **Chapter 3**

Setelah bertatap mata dengan Sasuke, Naru pergi meninggalkan Taman Konoha. Naru menangis disepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah. Di rumah, dia duduk di sofa kesayangannya kembali memikirkan kekasihnya yang akhir akhir ini selalu sibuk dengan wanita berambut merah muda yang belum ia ketahui identitasnya. Ia meraih ponselnya, memandang wajauh Sasuke yang menjadi wallpaper, terlihat senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang kusut(?) karena menangis,

"Temeee, kemarilah !" teriak pemuda berambut jabrik .

Mendengar teriakan dari ukenya, Sasuke menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Sasuke dapat melihat kebahagiaan memancar dari manik shappire Naru yang saat itu sedang bermain.

'"hn" jawab Sasuke, lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya menghampiri Naru.

"Teme coba liat itu" kata Naru sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil yang ada didekat danau

"Aku merlihatnya. Ada apa dobe?"

"Ayo kita kesana, aku penasaran disana ada orang atau tidak. Lagi pula rumah itu cukup bagus. Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh, ada rumah sebagus itu didanau yang jarang sekali dikunjungi seperti ini. Mungk-.."

"Sudah diamlah, ayo kita kesana" potong Sasuke saat melihat pacarnya mulai bawel/?

Naru menggerutu karena perkataannya dipotong. Tak lama kemudian Naru sudah ada dipunggung Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan sambil menggendong Naruto menuju rumah kecil yang ada di dekat danau itu. Sesampainya disana, mereka masuk rumah itu, mencoba mencari seseorang yang menghuni rumah tersebut.

"Suke, kamu bertemu seseorang disana?" teriak Naruto

Tak lama setelah Naruto berteriak, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Naruto terkejut karena Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Teme! Kau membuatku kaget" kata Naruto

"Diamlah Dobe, kau sangat berisik. Di rumah ini tidak ada orang. Jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan disini" Sasuke berbisik kepada Naruto lalu mencium pipi pemuda tan itu.

.. Ting tong..

Lamunan Naruto tentang masa lalunya bersama Sasuke buyar ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Naruto segera beranjak dari sofa membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang tak diundangnya

..Ting tong...

"Iya tunggu sebentar" Naruto menanggapi orang yang memencet bel rumahnya dengan suara serak

.. ceklek..

"Silahkan mas..." lidah Naru tercekat saat melihat orang yang bertamu di rumahnya

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya tamu itu dengan nada rendah

"Eung si-silahkan" jawab sang pemilik rumah

Setelah diperbolehkan masuk , orang itu kemudian duduk di sofa tempat dia biasa duduk jika bertamu di rumah Naru

"Eum, ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa tiba tiba kesini tanpa memberitahu aku dulu? Tanya Naruto berusaha menatap mata lawan bicaranya

"Jadi aku tidak boleh kesini?" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto serius

"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja ini terlalu tiba tiba. Aku minta maaf tadi aku tidak dapat menepati janji. Badanku sedang bermasalah, jadi aku tidak dapat menemuimu di taman. Apakah kau menunggu lama?" kata Naru berdusta, dia tidak mampu menatap manik obsidian itu lagi. Dia menundukan kepalanya

Sasuke tidak menjawab perkataan Naru, dia hanya mencoba untuk mendekati kekasihnya yang beberapa hari ini dia abaikan. Sasuke tau Naruto sedang berbohong. Sasuke tahu jika sebenarnya Naru datang menepati janjinya. Dia melihat kekasihnya meninggalkan taman dengan air mata yang menetes dari manik shappirenya.

"Aku minta maaf" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naru

Naruto terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto sangat erat seakan takut kehilangan dia. Naru tidak menjawab permintaan maaf dari kekasihnya, dia hanya diam mencoba menikmati pelukan yang saat ini diberikan oleh orang yang ia sayangi.

"Naru?" panggil Sasuke halus seraya mencium puncak kepala Naruto

"Iya Sasu? Ada apa?" jawab Naruto pelan

" Aku munta maaf"

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?" kata Naru menanggapi permintaan maaf dari Sasuke

"maaf aku sudah membuatmu menangis" kata Sasuke lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya dileher Naru

"Aku tidak menangis Teme" Naruto mengelus rambut sasuke. Hatinya menghangat melihat Sasuke seperti ini

"Maaf tadi aku tidak menemuimu di taman" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya

Tidak lama setelah mengatakan itu, terdengar dengkuran halus dari Sasuke

"Sasu, ayo pindah ke kamar dulu" ajak Naru mengelus pipi Sasuke

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan Naru, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naru dan mencoba menyamankan posisinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang tertidur, memandang wajah kekasihnya sejenak lalu menyusul Sasuke ke alam mimpi(?)

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang laki laki imut yang tertidur dipelukannya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat pemuda itu tidur dengan nyenyak. Sasuke mengangkat kekasihnya ke kamar dengan hati hati, khawatir Naru terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah sampai di kamar, Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di kasur dengan sangat halus, Sasuke merapihkan rambut Naru lalu mencium keningnya. Pemuda bersurai raven itu memandang wajah Naru yang sedang tertidur pulas

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya sedih hingga seperti ini" batinnya saat melihat kantung mata di wajah imut sang kekasih

"Kenapa aku bisa melupakan dia hanya karena Sakura" kata Sasuke dalam hatinya

"Apakah dia tidak marah denganku setelah mengetahui ini? Apakah dia sangat sedih karena hal ini? Apakah aku harus meninggalkan Sakura? Atau aku harus meninggalkannya demi sakura" pertanyaan seperti itu terus berputar putar di kepalanya

"Suke, jangan tinggalkan aku" Naruto mengigau

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya lalu mengelus pipi sang kekasih. Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, mencium kelopak mata Naru. Sasuke memejamkan matanya mencoba maraup bibir kekasihnya

Ddrrttt.. drrttt.. ddrrrttt

Ada panggilan masuk di hp Sasuke. Sasuke membuka matanya, melirik benda yang mengganggu kegiatannya. Dia meraih ponselnya, tertera "pinky" di layar hpnya. Sasuke melihat Naruto sejenak. Sempat terfikirkan untuk mengabaikan panggilan dari si pinky itu, namun kemudian dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menerima panggilan.

"Halo Sakura. Ada apa?" kata Sasuke pelan

"Baiklah, nanti aku jemput kau di kantor. Atau kau ingin langsung ke apartemenku?"

"Yasudah, kau bisa meminta kunci apartemenku pada asistenku"

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan dari Sakura, Sasuke kembali menemani Naruto.

"Sudah bangun hm?" kata Sasuke saat melihat Naruto menggeliatkan tubuh kecilnya. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sasuke melihat kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku kembali ke kantor dulu ya. Besok aku akan kesini" pamit Sasuke

.

.

.

.

Naru keluar dari kamar setelah mandi. Dia duduk di sofanya sambil menonton tv. Saat Naruto mencoba meraih camilan yang ada di dek atnya, matanya mendapati map berisi berkas berkas penting ada di meja ruang tamunya

"Mungkin ini milik Sasuke" pikir Naruto. Naruto mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, tetapi Naruto tidak mendapat respon dari sang pemilik nomor.

"Mungkin Sasu sedang mandi. Aku antar saja" Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto segera mengambil jaket dan keluar mencari taksi.

Setelah menemukan taksi, Naruto segera pergi ke tempat dimana Sasuke tinggal. Tidak dibutuhkan waktu lama untuk kesana. Sesampainya di kawasan Sasuke tinggal, Naruto segera turun dari taksi dan berjalan ke apartemen Sasuke. Setelah sampai, Naruto memencet bel.

.

.

"Aku buka pintu dulu, Saki" kata Sasuke pada wanita yang ada dipangkuannya

" Biarkan saja" kata Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

" Baiklah sayang" jawab Sasuke saat menerima penolakan dari Sakura

.

.

Naruto mencoba mencari kunci cadangan di saku jaket yang sekarang ia pakai. Menemukan apa yang dicari cari, Naruto segera membuka pintu apartemen Sasuke. Naru berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, saat sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, Naruto mendengar kekasihnya sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita. Untuk memastikan pendengarannya, pemuda tan itu membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya. Saat pintu kamar sudah terbuka, Naruto dapat melihat jelas kekasihnya sedang memangku seorang wanita.

"N-naru.." Sasuke terkejut mendapati Naruto dipintu kamarnya,

"Suke, ini milikmu kan? Aku taruh di meja. Aku pergi ya. Maaf mengganggu kegiatanmu. Selamat malam" setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto segera keluar dari apartemen Sasuke. Mencoba untuk lari lebih jauh, tetapi kakinya lemas. Akhirnya dia hanya terduduk di depan pintu dan menundukan kepalanya menahan airmata.

-tbc-

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 3 nya,

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf gara gara lama apdet,

Ini semua berkat rasa males dan tugas yang tiada henti-_-

Makasih buat semua yang udah review

Sampai jumpa di chap 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer : MK-sensei**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T**

Heyoo minna-san,

Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama, dan kependekan

Kemarin sempet baca review, banyak yang protes gara gara kurang panjang, ini aku usahain biar agak panjang.

Makasih reviewnya

 **But Yu Didn't**

Naruto masih terduduk di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke setelah mendapati orang yang ia sayangi berselingkuh. Naruto berharap Sasuke mengejarnya untuk memberikah penjelasan atau sekedar memeluknya dan meminta maaf, tetapi ternyata Sasuke tidak mengejarnya sama sekali. Seakan akan dia tidak memperdulikan perasaan pemuda yang masih berstatus sebagai ukenya. Naruto hanya tersenyum miris dan mulai berusaha untuk berdiri, ia menguatkan kakinya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari gedung mewah dimana kekasihnya tinggal. Naru berjalan sambil memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan pemuda berambut raven yang baru saja ia pergoki telah bersama wanita di apartemennya

" Hey pirang, perhatikan langkahmu"

" Hey bocah pirang, berhentilah melamun dan perhatikan jalanmu" seru pemuda bersurai merah itu saat melihat lawan bicaranya tidak menanggapi perkataannya

" A-aa maaf aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku" kata Naru menunduk

" Lain kali lihatlah ke depn kalau sedang jalan, bukan hanya kau yang berjalan disini" balas pemuda itu

" Iya, tuan. Maafkan aku" jawab Naru lemah

" Gaara, panggil aku Gaara. Aku bukan tuanmu bocah ceroboh" kata Gaara

" Baiklah" stelah menjawab perkataan Gaara, Naru jatuh berlutut dihadapan pemuda bertatoo 'ai' itu. Kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya, pikirannya terus terbayang bayangi dengan hal yang baru saja ia lihat.

" Hei, ada apa denganmu?" Gara panik saat melihat pemuda yang baru saja dia temui berlutut dihadapannya

" Berdirilah, kau tidak harus berlutut hanya karena hal seperti ini" Gara merendahkan badannya, mencoba membantu Naruto berdiri lagi. Tetapi saat Gaara ingin meraih tubuh Naru, ia mendengar isakan dari pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

" Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih seperti ini. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu untuk melihat kedepan saat berjalan" kata Gaara merasa bersalah karena Naruto menangis.

" Ayo aku antarkan pulang. Maafkan aku" lanjut Gaara. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Naru untuk menjawab perkataan Gaara, hanya terdengar isakan yang menggambarkan kesedihan.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu ikutlah ke apartemenku. Mungkin kau bisa menginap disana dulu, ini sudah larut malam" Naru tetap diam, tidak menjawab ajakan dari Gaara. Gaara memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Naruto dan menenangkannya. Dia merasa jika pemuda yang dipelukannya ini sedang memiliki masalah yang cukup berat. Tidak lama setelah dipeluk, terdengar dengkuran halus dari Naruto. Gaara melirik pemuda yang ada dipelukannya dan menatap iba, wajahnya terlihat kacau, terlihat bekas air mata dipipinya. Karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain, maka Gaara membawa Naruto ke apartemen miliknya.

.

.

.

" Eungh.. ada dimana aku" terlihat pemuda berkulit tan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengucek matanya dan memegang dahinya yang sedang dikompres.

"Kau sedang ada di apartemenku, kemarin kau tertidur saat aku peluk. Karena aku tidak tahu rumahmu, jadi kau kubawa kesini. Beristirahatlah sebentar, badanmu panas" kata Gaara panjang lebar saat melihat Naru terbangun

"Eum, terimakasih Gaara-san. Maaf merepotkanmu" jawab Naru sambil mengerjapkan matanya

"Tak apa, cepatlah sembuh. Oiya, aku hampir lupa. Siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara melihat pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemah diranjangnya

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara-san" kata Naru menanggapi pertanyaan Gaara

"Baiklah Naru-chan, beristirahatlah dulu. Aku akan mencari sarapan untuk kita berdua" setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara keluar mencari sarapan untuk mereka

.

.

.

Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya semalam, ia mencoba menghubungi Naruto. Sasuke mencoba menghubungi ponsel Naru, tetapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Sasuke juga mengirimi Naru email, berharap pemuda manis yang telah ia buat sakit hati itu membalas emailnya.

Sudah setengah hari Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Naruto, namun tidak ada respon dari pemuda berambuk jabrik itu. Sasuke kalut, ia menyesali perbuatan bodohnya kemarin malam, dan bodohnya ia tidak mengejar Naruto malam itu. Sasuke meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menuju rumah Naruto. Karena sudah sering kesana dan sering menginap disana, Sasuke memiliki kunci cadangan rumah Naru. Sasuke menyalakan lampu rumah Naru, terlihat rapi, sama seperti saat terakhir dia meninggalkan rumah itu. Timbul sedikit harapan saat Sasuke melihat lampu kamar Naruto menyala. Sasuke bergegas menuju kamar Naru, dibukanya kamar Naruto

"Naru" panggil Sasuke

"Naru apakah kau tidur?" Sasuke menghampiri kasur Naru. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang ada dikasur, berharap Naruto berada dibawah selimut .

Nihil. Naruto tidak ada di rumahnya. Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya, memandangi kamar Naruto. Disana terdapat beratus ratus foto Sasuke, hasil candid(?). Sasuke mendekati meja disebelah kasur Naru, mengambil pigura yang didalamnya terdapat fotonya dan Naruto. Sasuke meletakkan kembali pigura itu dan berbaring di ranjang di kamar itu. Ia melihat disetiap sudut kamar Naruto tertulis namanya. 'Sasuke, aishiteru' terlihat tulisan itu ditembok tepat diatas ranjang Naru. Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat tulisan itu. Ia baru menyadari seberapa besar Naruto menyayangi dirinya. Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir malam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di rumah naruto. Ia memeluk guling sebagai ganti Naru. Masih ada arma khas Naru di guling itu. Sasuke menghirup aroma guling itu dan perlahan terlelap

..

.

.

Pagi ini, Sasuke terbangun di rumah Naruto. Ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Disana Sasuke memilik banyak pakaian. Hari ini dia memilih baju santai karena seharian ini dia akan menunggu Naruto dirumah Naru. Dia sudah menghubungi asistennya untuk membawa berkas berkas dan laptopnya ke rumah Naru, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Sasuke berjalan meuju ruang tamu dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sempat terbengkalai, pikiran Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya fokus ke pekerjaannya karena dia masih khawatir kepada Naruto. Sambil membaca berkas berkas penting yang ada ditangannya, Sasuke menyempatkan untuk menghubungi Naruto. Masih sama, tidak ada tanggapan. Ponsel Naruto mati.

.

.

"Gaara-san, apakah aku merepotkanmu?" tanya Naruto saat Gaara mengganti kompres

"Iya, kau sangat merepotkan Naru-chan" gurau Gaara

"Maafkan aku Gaara-san. Aku akan pulang hari ini" Naruto menanggapi gurauan Gaara dengan serius dan mencoba bangun

" Ahahaha aku hanya bercanda Naru, cepatlah sembuh dan aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Sekarang minumlah obat" kata Gaara sambil memberikan obat kepada Naru

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kau sembuh" lanjut Gaara

"Terimakasih Gaara-san" kata Naru saat Gaara akan keluar kamar

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gaara tampak bingung

"Karena kau sudah merawatku. Maaf membuatmu repot" jawab Naru

"Tidak apa apa, Naru-chan. Sama samaa" Gaara menanggapi Naru lalu keluar kamar

'Aku rasa aku menyukai bocah itu' kata Gaara dalam hatinya

"Bagaimana bisa lelaki terlihat begitu manis" kata Gaara hampir berbisik

.

.

"Gaara-san" panggil Naru setelah ia keluar dari kamar milik Gaara

"Gaara-san, kau dimana?" panggil Naru lebih keras saat dia tidak mendapati jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah

"Aku disini Naru" teriak Gaara dari dapur

Naruto yang mendengar suara Gaara segera berlari menuju dapur. Kondisi Naruto sudah membaik, demamnya sudah turun, dan kelihatannya dia sudah mulai melupakan apa yang terjadi 2 hari yang lalu

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Gaara-san?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos

" Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan orang saat di dapur Naru?" jawab Gaara melihat Naru sedikit heran(?)

'Dia bahkan terlihat sangat manis setelah bangun tidur' batin Gaara

"Kau sedang memasak?" Naruto bertanya lagi, ia mendekati Gaara yang berada didepan kompor

"Seperti yang kau lihat Naru-chan"

"Aku bisa membantumu" kata Naruto

"Tidak usah, duduk saja disitu" Gaara menanggapi perkataan Naru dan menunjuk kursi disebelahnya.

.

.

.

"Naru, kau dimana?" teriak Sasuke yang terlihat kacau karena Naruto tidak menampakan batang hidungnya setelahy kejadian malam itu. Sasuke memandang langit langit ruang tamu di rumah Naru dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Sasuke berniat untuk bermalam di rumah Naruto lagi. Karena sudah memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Naruto lagi, Sasuke kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengambil beberapa barang untuk dibawa ke rumah Naru.

.

.

.

"Gaara-san, bolehkah aku menonton TV disini?" tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak

"Tidak boleh Naru. TV itu milikku" balas Gaara menatap Naruto serius

" Yasudah" kata Naru memanyunkan bibirnya lalu membalikkan badannya

"Bwahahahaha kau boleh menonton TV sepuasmu, Naru-chan" Gaara menanggapi Naruto yang memanyunkan bibirnya

.

.

Seperti mendengar suara Naru saat berada di depan pintu apartemennya, Sasuke mencoba mengikuti arah suara Naruto. Suara Naruto terdengar di apartemen sebelah, pintu apartemen itu sedikit terbuka. Sasuke memencet bel, dia ingin memastikan apakah itu Naruto atau hanya pendengarannya yang salah.

"Naru-chan, tolong bukakan pintu. Sepertinya asistenku kesini" teriak Gaara

"Baiklah Gaara-san" Naruto beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu Gaara membukakan pintu untuk tamu Gaara. Tentu saja sebagai orang yang sudah berhutang budi pada Gaara, Naruto mau menolong Gaara.

Terdengar bel berbunyi lagi

"Tunggu sebentar" teriak Naru sedikit keras

"Pintunya sudah terbuka" kata Naru pelan

"Selamat mala-.. Sasuke ..." Naruto terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke dihadapannya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto langsung memeluk erat Naruto. Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto sarat akan kerinduan yang mendalam(?) dan seperti tidak ingin kehilangan Naru.

Naru yang tadinya sudah melupakan kejadian buruk 2hari yang lalu menjadi teringat kembali. Air mata menetes dari manik shappirenya. Bertemu Sasuke membuat hatinya seperti disayat dengan silet berkarat

"Naru-chan, siapa tamunya?" Gaara menghampiri Naruto karerna Naruto tidak kembali ke ruang tamu setelah membukakan pintu. Dia terkejut melihat Naruto dipeluk seseorang

"Ayo pulang, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya Naru. Ayo kita pulang ke rumahmu" kata Sasuke berbisik pada telinga Naru. Naru hanya diam terisak

-TBC-

Minna-san, ini chapter 4nya. Maaf kalo masih kurang panjang atau mungkinceritanya jelek, ini karena aku ngetiknya buru buru. Maaf aku gabisa bales review satu satu

Buat semua yang udah review, follow, fav makasih yaa. Selamat membaca, semoga ga muntah atau sakit perut

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer : MK-sensei**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : hurt/comfort**

Oii minna-san~~

Lagi lagi aku mau ngucap terimakasih buat review review kaliann

Itu motivasi buat aku lanjutin ff ini,

Banyak ide sih di kepala, Cuma susah ngebahasainnya /curhat

Maaf kalo alurnya kecepatan

Okay okay, chap kali ini aku panjangin lebih lagii

But Yu Didn't

Chapter 5

"Sasu.." kata Naru pelan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke

"Kau siapa?" tanya Gaara setelah berada didekat Naru dan Sasuke

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Gaara, dia hanya fokus kepada Naru yang berada dipelukannya

"Naru, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" bisik Sasuke

Naru tidak menjawab ajakan Sasuke dengan kata kata, dia hanya mengangguk pelan dipelukan Sasu

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Naru, Sasuke membawa Naru pergi dari apartemen Gaara

"Hey ! Tunggu dulu!" teriak Gaara saat ia melihat Naru dibawa oleh seorang pemuda yang tidak ia mencoba untuk mengejar mereka, saat sudah dekat Sasuke berbalik badan

"Aku pacarnya, jadi berhentilah mengikuti kami" kata Sasuke

"A-ah jadi kau pacar Naru-chan. Kemarin lusa aku melihatnya menangis lalu dia pingsan, jadi kubawa ke apartemenku. Namaku Gaara" jelas Gaara

Sasuke mendelik tidak suka dengan panggilan Gaara yang diberikan untuk pemuda manis miliknya

"Terimakasih sudah menolong pacarku" jawab Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan gedung

.

.

.

"Naru, kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke didalam mobil. Dia memandang Naru sejenak

Dimobil Naru hanya melamun. Tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Naru yang berceloteh menceritakan kesehariannya pada Sasuke. Biasanya Naru yang akan memulai pembicaraan. Mewawancarai Sasuke seperti detektif, menanyakan pekerjaannya, kegiatan kegiatannya,dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, Naru tanyakan.

"Naru? Kau sudah makan?" ulang Sasuke dengan volume suara yang sedikit agak keras

Naru menengok ke arah Sasuke, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Mau makan apa, dobe?" Sasuke menanggapi isyarat dari Naru

Tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan kata kata, lawan bicara Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Baiklah jika kau sedang tidak ingin makan" kata pemuda raven itu sambil mengelus surai blonde pemuda disebelahnya

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di halaman depan rumah Naru. Sasuke memarkirkan mobil miliknya, lalu melihat kekasihnya

" Dobe, kita sudah sampai" kata Sasuke pelan karena Naruto terlihat tertidur/?

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Ia hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan menggendong Naru masuk rumahnya. Mereka menuju kamar Naruto, membaringkan tubuh mereka di kasur empuk milik Naru.

Sasuke mencuri mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium Naruto saat tidur. Naru yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya membalikan badannya dan memeluk guling. Sesungguhnya pemuda berkulit tan itu belum tidur, hanya saja ia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun dengan orang yang paling disayanginya itu. Naru terlalu lelah memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi dalam hidupnya akhir akhir ini.

Dikhianati oleh orang yang sudah ia sayangi bertahun tahun membuat hatinya hancur. Namun karena terlalu mencintai pemuda yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang ini, membuat dia tidak bisa membenci atau sekedar mengurangi rasa sayangnya kepada kekasihnya yang sedang berselingkuh. Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya sejenak, mengingat masa lalunya dengan Sasuke sebelum perselingkuhannya terbongkar.

"Sasu, boleh aku bertanya?" terdengar suara dari pemuda manis berkulit tan yang sedang duduk di taman

"hn" Sasuke menanggapi singkat pertanyaan dari Naru

"menurutmu kata kata ini benar tidak? 'orang akan berhenti bermain main jika mereka menyadari ada orang yang benar benar tulus menyayanginya'" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke serius.

"Hn. Kurasa benar" kata Sasuke tidak yakin

"Kau pernah mengalaminya? Kau pernah berubah untuk seseorang? Siapa orang itu?" tanya Naruto - _berharap Sasuke menyebutkan namanya_

" Ada. Seorang wanita" jawab Sasuke datar

"A-ah begitu" Naruto terlihat kecewa saat Sasuke tidak menyebutkan dirinya

" Kenapa tiba tiba kau bertanya seperti itu hm?" Sasuke mengangkat Naru dan menaruh Naru dipangkuannya

"Tidak apa apa Suke jelekk" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya

"Yasudah, ayo kita pulang. Sudah hampir hujan" Sasuke mencium pemuda manis yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya itu

"Baiklahh, gendongg" pinta Naruto

Sasuke menggendong Naru pergi dari taman menuju ke apatemen Sasuke.

"Hhhhh" Naruto menghela nafas, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Rencananya untuk menenangkan pikiran gagal ketika yang terlintas dipikirannya bukan kenangan yang baik, namun sedikit mengecewakan

"Kau sudah bangun?" respon Sasuke saat melihat gerakan dari Naru

Naruto berbalik, memandang Sasuke. Naruto berharap Sasuke menepati janjinya untuk menjelaskan kejadian yang dia lihat di apartemen milik bungsu Uchiha itu. Naru terus memandangi Sasu yang belum juga menjelaskan kejadian buruk malam itu.

"Ada apa, Naru?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau tidak ingin bercerita?" kata Naruto mencoba mengingatkan Sasuke akan janjinya didepan pintu apartemen Gaara tadi

"Tidak. Kau ingin bercerita, Dobe?"

"Tidak, Suke. Aku ingin tidur" jawab Naruto

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kembali berpura pura tidur lagi, dia sudah menduga Sasuke akan lupa dengan janjinya untuk menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi malam itu. Kali ini Naru tidur tidak memunggungi Sasuke. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa kepada Sasuke karena bertingkah seperti ini hanya menyiksa dirinya sendiri

"Mimpi indah, Dobe" ucap Sasuke lalu tidur memeluk Naru

.

.

Pagi hari di kamar Naru

Naru menggeliatkan badannya saat cahaya mulai menerobos jendela kamarnya, pemuda yang memiliki tiga goresan dipipinya itu mencoba untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Pagi, Dobe" salam Sasuke dengan suara berat khas orang setelah bangun tidur(?). Sasuke menarik Naru dalam pelukannya setelah ia mengucap salam pada dobenya. Dia mencium bibir Naru lalu memeluk Naru sangat erat.

"Eungh Teme, lepaskan aku" rengek Naruto

"Diamlah sebentar, Dobe" jawab kekasih pemuda blonde itu lalu membenamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Naru

Sasuke menciumi leher Naruto, dengan keisengannya tiba tiba ia menggigit pipi Naru

" Akkh Temee" teriak Naru kesakitan lalu merutuki kenakalan(?) sang kekasih

Naru turun dari kasur empuk miliknya. Meregangkan badannya

"Aku masak dulu, Teme" pamitnya pada makhluk Tuhan yang ada di kasurnya

Sasuke mendengar Naru yang akan meninggalkannya ke dapur, namun dia tidak membalas perkataan Naru dan melanjutkan tidurnya

.

"Hari ini kau kerja?" tanya Naru di ruangmakan

"Begitulah, seperti biasa." jawab Sasuke sekenanya

"Sedang banyak kerjaan?"

"Tidak juga, tapi ada proyek penting yang harus segera ku selesaikan" jelas Sasuke kemudian mencium pipi Naru

"Aku berangkat dulu" pamitnya pada Naru

"Hati-hati, Suke"

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naru duduk di halaman rumahnya. Memastikan jika keputusan yang telah ia buat semalam adalah hal yang terbaik untuk hubungan Sasuke dan dirinya. Ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk menemui wanita yang bersama Sasuke saat itu. Naru ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Sasuke dengan wanita itu. Naru sudah yakin dengan apa yang akan dia perbuat. Sekarang dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia bisa menemui wanita itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Naru memikirkan cara cara yang memungkinkan untuk menghubungi wanita itu dan mengajaknya berbicara berdua. Akhirnya ide mencari informasi tentang wanita di apartemen Sasuke terlintas di pikirannya.

.

..

Naru bersiap untuk ke apartemen Sasuke. Agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi Sasuke , Naruto tidak memberitahu jika ia akan ke apartemen milik kekasihnya. Kini Naru berada di luar rumah sedang mencari transportasi menuju tempat tinggal Sasuke. Setelah cukup lama mencari, ada sebuah taksi yang melewati depan rumahnya. Bermaksud untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Naru segera menumpangi taksi itu. Diperjalanan Naru merasa ragu akan rencananya yang akan ia laksanakan. Ia sempat akan menghentikan taksi dan melupakan rencananya untuk mencari informasi tentang wanita yang sempat ia lihat sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya .

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai" kata supir taksi

"Tuan, kita sudah berada di tempat tujuan" ulang sang supir

"A-ah iya. Maaf aku tidak mendengar tadi." Kata Naru yang tersadar dari alam berfikirnya(?)

Naruto sudah turun dari taksi, sekarang dia berada di depan gedung besar yang dimana sang kekasih tinggal. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dia perbuat sekarang demi kebaikan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sekarang ada di apatemenmu. Bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Temani aku" kata wanita muda berambut merah muda dengan nada manja

"Nanti sore saki, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan" jawab halus Sasuke

"Kau tidak mau menemani pacarmu yang cantik ini?" balas Sakura dengan bibir yang dimanyun manyunkan

"Bukan begitu, Saki. Aku –"

"Yasudah, aku pulang saja" potong Sakura

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang" akhirnya Sasuke mengalah sebelum wanita yang ia panggil 'Saki' itu menutup teleponnya dan tidak menghubunginya lagi.

.

.

Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu Sasuke, ia membuka pintu itu karena Naruto kira tidak ada orang yang berada didalam. Memencet bel hanya akan membuang buang waktu – _pikirnya._ Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk membuka pintu apartemen itu, Naruto segera masuk setelah pintu berhasil ia buka. Ia melangkah kan kakinya ke ruang tamu milik Sasuke. Naru mulai mencari informasi tentang keberadaan wanita milik Sasuke yang pernah ia bawa ada hal yang berkaitan dengan wanita merah muda itu di ruang tamu

'Mungkin di kamar ada petunjuk tentang dia' batin Naru

Naru melanjutkan pencariannya menuju kamar Sasuke, dengan perlahan ia membuka kamar Sasuke . Naru memasuki ruangan pribadi Sasuke, ia memandang sekeliling kamar Sasuke. Hatinya seperti teriris ketika figura yang dulu digunakan untuk tempat foto Naru kini sudah diganti dengan foto seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum berjalan menuju lemari yang berada di kamar Sasuke, ia masih berusaha untuk mencari cari informasi. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya, dulu saat Sasuke belum sesibuk ini Naruto sering menginap disini. Dia memiliki beberapa baju yang disimpan dilemari berbaur dengan baju baju milik Sasuke, tapi saat ini baju baju yang dulu pernah ia pakai sudah tidak ada. Bahkan digantikan dengan beberapa baju wanita dan rok yang terlihat girly

"Hey, kau siapa ?" teriak Sakura saat mendapati Naruto berada dikamar Sasuke

"Bukankah kau yang dulu masuk kamar Sasuke?" lanjut Sakura

Naruto mematung saat mengetahui orang yang ia cari informasinya melihatnya bertingkah seperti pencuri di kamar Sasuke .

.

.

.

Seperti janjinya pada Sakura tadi, Sasuke akan pulang dan menemani wanita cantik itu. Saat ini Sasuke sudah ada di lobi. Di lobi ia bertemu dengan Gaara, orang yang pernah menolong Naruto. Sasuke melirik pemuda bertato ai itu sejenak dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Di lift Sasuke melihat ponselnya yang ia gunakan khusus untuk menghubungi Naruto. Tidak ada pesan sama sekali, ia merasa aneh. Biasanya Naruto mengiriminya email di jam jam tertentu. Melupakan hal itu sejenak. Setelah keluar dari lift, Sasuke bergegas menuju apartemennya. Sesampainya di apartemen miliknya, Sasuke segera masuk.

"Saki, aku pulang" kata Sasuke

"SASUKE, APA YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DARIKU SELAIN INI." teriak Sakura saat melihat Sasuke masuk

Sasuke terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sakura, Sasuke melihat lawan bicara Sakura. Ia sangat terkejut melihat Naruto disana. Sasuke menarik paksa Naruto dan membawanya keluar.

"Sial, apa yang kau katakan pada Saki?" bentak Sasuke

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Naru menerima pukulan di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarku" Sasuke masih membentak Naru

Tidak memperdulikan seberapa sakit orang yang ia pukuli, Sasuke terus memukuli Naru. Sampai pada akhirnya

"Perhatikan kata katamu, Teme" ucap Naru lirih

Sasuke mulai berhenti memukuli seseorang yang ada dihadapannya

"Aku Naruto" Naru mengusap darah yang ada disudut bibirnya

"Dan aku menyayangimu" lanjut Naru.

Sasuke membeku saat ia mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto

"Aku sangat menyayangimu" Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

-TBC-

Akhirnya chapter 5 selesaii,

Maaf aku lemot banget updatenya

Rencananya aku mau update tiap hari Senin, tapi minggu kemarin terlalu banyak pekerjaan jadi agak susah update

Tentang pertanyaan pertanyaan yang ada di review,

Jawabannya bisa ditemuin disetiap chapt ya

Udahan ceramahnya

Aku ga maksa kalian buat review,

Tapi setiap review akan meningkatkan semangatku buat update *apa

Sampai jumpa dichapter 6

tarothefool


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer : MK-sensei**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : hurt/comfort**

Oiii Oii minna-san

Ketemu lagi sama ketikanku(?)

Tadi aku baca review review dari kalian, banyak yang ngasih saran buat kelanjutan chapternya(?)

Banyak yang marah marah gegara Sasu terlalu jahat juga(?)

Rasanya seneng baca respon kalian yang begitu.

Okay cukuup cuap cuapnya, selamat membaca~

 **But Yu Didn't**

 **Chapter 6**

Naru meninggalkan Sasuke dengan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya terseret seret. Sakit. Tidak hanya tubuhnya, hatinya juga sakit. Bahkan rasa sakitnya sudah tidak bisa didefinisikan. Air mata yang biasanya keluar jika merasakan sakit hati, kini tidak keluar. Kekasih yang selama ini ia bangga banggakan ternyata mengecewakannya.

.

.

Sasuke memandang dingin tangannya yang terdapat noda darah. Ia memasuki apartemennya, terlihat wanita yang menggantikan posisi Naru dihatinya itu sedang duduk diam sambil membaca majalah

"Kemana temanmu tadi?" tanya Sakura saat menyadari kehadiran Sasu

"Teman? Siapa yang kau maksud, Saki?" jawab Sasuke terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura

"Hmmm kalau tidak salah tadi dia menyebutkan namanya. Naruto, ah iya namanya Naruto. Dia terlihat sangat baik" jelas Sakura

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura setelah berada di ruang tamu bersama pemuda pirang yang ia temui di kamar Sasuke tadi

"Aku mencari dokumenku yang tertinggal disini. Siapa kau? Kenapa kau selalu berada di apartemen Sasuke?" balas Naruto menanggapi perkataan lawan bicaranya

"Heyy, bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu? Ini yang kedua kalinya aku melihatmu masuk apartemen kekasihku." protes Sakura

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, tapi berjanjilah kau akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang akan kutanyakan padamu nanti. " lanjutnya

"Baiklah" jawab Naru menyetujui perjanjian Sakura

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku selalu disini karena aku adalah tunangan Sasuke, kami tunangan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sudah ku jawab semua pertanyaanmu. Sekarang beritahu aku, kau siapa?"

"Tunggu sebentar, kalau dulu kau pacar Sasu kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama Sasu?" tanya Naru heran

"Aku pacaran dengan Suke saat Suke kuliah" kata Sakura menjelaskan

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?" lanjut wanita bersurai merah muda itu

"Kalian sempat putus?"

"Yap"

"Dan kapan kalian kembali berpacaran?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku dan Suke bertemu, dia menginginkan aku lagi. Karena aku masih memiliki perasaan dengan dia, maka aku menerima ajakannya untuk berpacaran lagi dengannya. Lagipula, jika dia memiliki pacar dia tidak akan memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya lagi. Okay cukup. Sekarang beritahu aku siapa dirimu sebenarnya"

Naruto terpaku dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita yang diketahuinya bernama Sakura itu. Sakura nampaknya tidak mengetahui Sasuke dengan benar. Ternyata dia salah, dia kira Sakura yang merebut Naruto darinya. Naru merasa bersalah karena telah menuduh wanita itu tanpa adanya bukti yang jelas.

"Aku teman Sasuke." Jawab Naru singkat

"Teman? Partner kerja? Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan kalau dia memiliki teman sepertimu" balas Sakura

"Benarkah? Mungkin kau lupa" kata Naru sambil memaksakan senyum

"Baiklah, katakan namamu dan aku akan berusaha mengingat"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto berkata dengan tegas

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar namamu disebut Sasuke. Kau masih kuliah?" tanya Sakura mencoba mengenal Naruto lebih dekat

"Begitulah-"

"Dan kedatanganmu memotong pembicaraan kami" Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya

"Naruto berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat setelah mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan oleh wanita yang berada di hadapannya

Ada rasa sesal terselip dihatinya saat Sasuke sadar emosinya yang tidak terkontrol membuat keadaan jadi serumit ini.

'Mungkin kali ini aku harus mengajak Naru jalan ke taman bermain agar dia memaafkanku' kata Sasuke dalam hati

"Yap. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang dia ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menuntut penjelasan

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan" Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke dengan malas

.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa sangat sedih, hatinya terasa sakit saat bayangan dari kekasihnya terbesit dalam fikirannya. Entah apa yang membuat ia begitu bodoh sehingga dia berharap Sasuke akan mengejarnya dan mengatakan 'Maaf, aku sedang emosi, maukah kau memaafkanku'. Seandainya itu benar terjadi maka ia akan melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini dan kembali menyayangi Sasuke sepenuh hati. Namun rasa rasanya itu hanya mimpi yang tidak akan mungkin terlaksana. Naru melirik ponselnya, ia tersenyum kecut saat ia mengetahui pemuda yang tadi memukulinya tidak berniat meminta maaf atau mengejarnya sama sekali.

'Tidak perlu berharap berlebihan, Naru. Kau terlihat menyedihkan jika terus berharap dia akan datang kepadamu' batinnya miris

Naruto memaksakan untuk tersenyum, mencoba menguatkan hatinya yang kini telah hancur.

Ya, mulai sekarang ia akan berusaha untuk melupakan sosok yang selama ini mengisi hati dan hidupnya.

'Baiklah, Naru. Kau harus belajar melupakan pria itu. Dia tidak menginginkanmu lagi, jadi berhenti menjadi pengganggunya' katanya pada diri sendiri

Krieet..

Pintu terbuka, Naru memasuki rumahnya ingin segera beristirahat. Hanya itu satu satunya yang bisa membuat dia melupakan apa yang kini menjadi bebanya.

Naru membasuh wajahnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur kesayangannya. Memandang seisi kamar yang terdapat hal hal berbau Sasuke

'Kurasa aku harus mendekor kembali kamarku" terdengar helaan nafas setelah mengatakan hal itu

Naruto memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya terjebak dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Cahaya yang menembus jendela kamar sebuah rumah sederhana mengusik pemuda jabrik yang sedang bergulat dengan selimut hangatnya. Pemuda yang dimaksud tadi kini mengerjapkan matanya berusaha untuk menyadarkan diri dari tidurnya.

Imut. Mungkin itu yang terbesit dipikiran setiap orang jika mereka melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu. Hanya orang bodoh yang menyia nyiakan makhluk Tuhan yang menarik seperti dia.

Naru mengawali harinya dengan membersihkan diri. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang ada di kamar mandi. Mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sobek mengingat pukulan yang diterimanya kemarin sangat keras dan menyakitkan, tanpa membuang buang waktu ia segera membalut luka yang ada disudut bibirnya.

.

.

"Saki, aku berangkat ke kantor dulu. Jika kau ingin keluar, hubungi aku dulu" ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup kening gadisnya

"Iyaa, Suke. Aku sedang malas keluar, cepatlah pulang aku akan menunggumu" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menjauhi apartemennya.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah sibuk menata ulang kamarnya. Foto foto yang bersangkutan dengan Sasuke ia ganti dengan foto fotonya yang baru saja ia cetak. Mungkin orang akan beranggapan bahwa Naruto narsis jika memasuki ruang pribadinya ini. Karena disetiap sudut yang dulunya penuh dengan barang barang bersangkutan dengan kekasihnya yang tercinta kini tergantikan dengan foto pemuda berwajah imut - _ya walaupun ada sebagian foto orangtua dan sahabatnya._

"Ternyata banyak juga foto Teme itu. Kenapa aku tidak sadar kamarku penuh dengan wajahnya" kata kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda tan itu setelah helaan nafas terdengar sarat akan kelelahan.

Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk miliknya

'istirahat sebentar sepertinya tidak masalah' pikirnya

.

.

Sasuke melirik ponselnya, melihat email yang berasal dari pemuda imut yang menjadi kekasihnya. Ia mengernyit saat mendapati tidak ada satupun email berasal dari Naru.

"Tidak seperti biasanya dia begini" ucapnya pelan

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan ini, keadaan dimana seorang pemuda yang dulu selalu memperhatikannya, mengirimi berpuluh puluh email kini tidak menghubunginya sama sekali.

"Apa dia sedang sibuk?" kata Sasuke saat melihat tidak ada panggilan masuk dari Naruto.

"Mungkin nanti aku harus mengunjunginya" Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantornya.

.

"Shika, aku pergi setelah ini. Bisa kau urus pekerjaan disini?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru

"Pergi kemana? Aku ada janji dengan Kiba hari ini." Jawab Shika

"Rumah Naruto" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Suasana hening sejenak sampai Shikamaru mengangkat suaranya "Merasa kehilangan Naruto?"

Sasuke sedikit tersindir dengan ucapan Shikamaru "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Kiba tentang kau dan gadis berambut merah muda" jelas Shikamaru sekenanya

"Darimana Kiba tahu?" Sasuke memincingkan matanya menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Baiklah, aku pikir Naruto seseorang yang sangat baik sudah menerima seseorang sepertimu. Dia Sakura kan? Gadismu dulu"

Shika sudah berteman cukup lama dengan Sasuke, dia mengetahui dengan pasti bagaimana Sasuke sebenarnya. Dan Sakura, Shikamaru tahu jika gadis itu adalah bagian dari masa lalu Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak lebih baik dari Naruto.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Shika" Sasuke menaikkan nada bicaranya diujung kalimat.

"Bukankah begitu sulit untuk berpura pura baik baik saja didepan semua orang ketika hatinya hancur? Bukankah Naruto orang yang sangat baik mau menerimamu dengan segala kesibukan dan kekurangan yang kau miliki ? Dia bahkan terlalu baik untuk seseorang yang tidak bisa melupakan seseorang dimasalalu sepertimu. Saat di cafe bersama Kiba, Naruto melihatmu sedang bermesraan dengan Sakura. Tidak hanya itu, kau bahkan sering mengingkari janjimu pada Naruto hanya untuk menemani Sakura." kata Shikamaru dengan nada tinggi. Shikamaru bukan hanya teman Sasuke tetapi juga teman Naruto. Bahkan lebih dari teman, Shikamaru menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya.

"Aku pergi" ucap Sasuke setelah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru

.

.

"Eung" Naruto menggeliat didalam selimut hangatnya.

...Ting Tong..

Naru mengabaikan orang yang kini memencet bel rumahnya. Sepertinya dia ingin menghabiskan harinya dirumah sendirian tanpa adanya gangguan dari pihak manapun.

"Hhh berisik sekali" ucap Naru saat ia mendengar bunyi bel yang berbunyi kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke, orang yang sedari tadi memencet bel rumah Naruto mulai putus asa. Pikirannya kacau setelah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru tadi.

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghabiskan harinya sendirian dirumah karena mendengar bel yang dipencet oleh tamu tidak bertanggung jawabnya. Naru bangun dari kasurnya yang empuk dan segera mencuci muka.

"Tunggulah sebentar" ucap Naruto menanggapi orang yang ingin bertamu dirumahnya.

Naruto membukakan pintu, seketika ia membeku melihat Sasuke berada dihadapannya. Sasuke terlihat senang melihat seseorang yang dianggapnya kekasih akhirnya membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Eum.. Ada apa Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kaku

" Bisakah kita berbicara didalam saja ?" jawab Sasuke

"Ah-h iyaa, silahkan masuk"

Sasuke memasuki rumah Naruto, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan rumah Naruto. Ia melihat sekeliling, ruang tamu dan mencoba menerka apa yang berbeda dari ruangan ini.

"Sasuke, kau mau minum apa?" kata Naruto pelan

"Kau tahu kesukaanku, Dobe"

"Ah iya, aku akan membawakanmu jus tomat"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, pria itu kembali memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang sudah berubah dari bagian dari rumah Naru. Ia menyadari jika daritadi ia tidak mendapati fotonya disudut ruangan itu.

'Apa yang bocah bodoh itu lakukan dengan fotoku' batin Sasuke

"Sasuke? Ini jusmu" ucap Naruto sambil memandangi Sasuke

Sasuke menarik Naruto kepelukannya, memeluk pemuda pirang itu seakan akan ia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu. Naruto mendorong Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Apakah kau ada masalah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir akan keadaan lawan bicaranya

"Naru"

"Apakah aku hanya datang padamu saat aku ada masalah?" Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan Naru

" Apakah kau ada masalah dengan Sakura-chan?" dengan hati hati Naru membalas perkataan Sasuke

"Naru, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang aku dan Sakura. Aku dan dia-''

"Aku tahu kau sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura-chan. Dia sangat cantik. Pantas saja kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku" Naruto berkata dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Naru-''

"Aku tahu kalian dulu sepasang kekasih. Ternyata benar apa yang kau katakan selama ini, aku ini hanya seorang pemuda pirang yang pantas dipanggil bodoh. Aku seorang pemuda yang bodoh karena selalu berharap bisa memiliki seseorang yang aku sayangi, dan bodohnya lagi aku selalu berharap aku akan berada dipihak yang akan selalu disayangi. Aku mengharapkan kasih sayang seseorang yang sempurna. Tapi aku sendiri penuh dengan kekurangan. Aku yang selama ini mencintai seorang pria yang aku pikir juga mencintai aku sepenuh hati. Aku kira hidupku sudah sempurna dengan menjadi kekasihnya. Tak peduli berapa lama aku harus menunggunya meluangkan waktu untukku. Aku membuang waktuku untuk semua ini, bodoh bukan?" Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat

"Aku benar benar tidak menyangka, apa yang aku lakukan ditahun tahun terakhir ini ternyata hanya menjadi penghalang sepasang kekasih yang terpisah. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku begitu menyedihkan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan saat ini."

"Aku begitu lelah bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat kalimat seperti itu."

Air mata keluar dari manik shapire milik sang pemilik suara

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya sesak saat aku berfikir untuk lanjut memperjuangkan apa yang selama ini aku lakukan. Aku sangat lelah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyerah, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke yang menguras emosinya. Sasuke hanya terdiam menunduk, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi

-tbc-

Pertama tama aku mau minta maaf buat semua yang membaca ff ini karena udah menelantarkan ini ff berbulan bulan.

Semua ini disponsori oleh rasa malas, tugas menumpuk, dan laptop yang rusak.

Ngetik chapt ini butuh banyak waktu, karena ide udah buntuu.

Dan mungkin alurnya agak anehh

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.

Sign,

Tarothefool


End file.
